


Kissing is okay

by blackpink_trash_queen



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Characters, F/F, Fluff, also slight hurt/comfort, sana being understanding, soft dahyun is soft and cute, this is just self indulgent saida fluff guys, with a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: Sana is sure of two things.1. she is going to fail intro to sociology.2. she's sort of in love with kim dahyun.





	Kissing is okay

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because the kpop fandom is lacking in asexual characters. especially female asexual characters.  
> also the world needs more saida fluff. 
> 
> bless matt for encouraging this mess of feelings. you're the literal best.

Sana was gay. It was that simple.

 For as long as she could remember she’s always liked girls, preferred their softness over boys and their rough nature, even as a child. Granted, she didn’t know what it meant to be ‘gay’ at six years old.

 She didn’t know what gay was until she was thirteen, and saw a group of boys teasing a boy for kissing another boy at a party. She didn’t understand why it had been a bad thing, but she did know that the boys who had used harsh words to taunt their classmate were wrong for doing it. Sana didn’t even think twice before going up to them and telling them so either. And when they had told her it wasn’t normal for boys to like boys and for girls to like girls she stood there dumbfounded.

 How could it not be normal when it had been the only thing she knew? She had never once thought about kissing a boy, or dating one, and yet she spent the majority of her time fantasizing about kissing girls and feeling their soft skin under her hands.

 So she had told those boys off, and told her she was glad she didn’t like boys cause they were all dumb, and then grabbed the hand of the boy they had been picking on, dragging him over to her desk with a huff and telling him he didn’t have to be friends with those kids if he didn’t want to be, that she would be his friend and never make fun of him for kissing other boys.

 That’s how she and Ren had become friends. She was the first person to stick up for him, and even though they had grown apart after high school they still kept in touch regularly. Sharing stories of their horrible college classes that they didn’t want to take.

 Like this Introduction to Sociology that Sana wanted nothing to do with. The only good thing about this class was the cute girl who always sat in the front, taking notes diligently but never actually saying anything.

 Kim Dahyun. A cute name for a cute girl. Sana had to admit, she spent more time in class staring at her from the back of the room than actually paying attention to what their professor was saying. But she couldn’t help that it was boring, making it easy to tune out his monotone voice as he droned on and on for an hour and half about why people did certain things when they were alone and thought no one was watching them or why people were less likely to do things they weren’t supposed if they thought someone might see them do it. Sana didn’t care about any of that, she only cared about Dahyun and possibly getting to know her better, and maybe that was why she was failing the class.

 “Momo, I don’t know what to do,” Sana whined, holding out her latest test that had a big red ‘F’ on it, “If I fail the final on Thursday I’ll have to retake the whole class and it won’t even be worth it.”

 Momo just patted Sana’s head where it was conveniently placed in Momo’s lap. “Let me guess, it won’t be worth it because your little crush wont be there?”

 Sana looked up, a pout on her face as she spoke. “Exactly! I saw her test when the professor was passing them back and she got a hundred percent on it! If I fail this class and have to retake it she won’t be there and it will be awful!”

 Momo tried to hold back her own laughter of amusement, “Well you know, you could just ask her to help you study for the next test.”

 Sana groaned, not finding it nearly as humorous as Momo did. Did she not understand how cute Dahyun was? The only other time Sana had even thought about talking to her she felt like she was going to throw up.

 Dahyun had this _thing_ about her, a charm, that made Sana feel like she was a freshman in highschool again trying to flirt with girls who were, at the time, way out of her league. And she was pretty sure Dahyun wasn’t just out of her league, but in a whole different game to begin with.

 She was pure, sweet looking, and everything about her screamed ‘handle with caution’ and Sana was known for being crazy and wild. Momo had called her the wild card of their friend group, no one ever knowing what Sana would do next, especially when it meant getting what she wanted.

 Sana had charm, and knew how to use it most of the time, except when it came to cute girls she actually wanted to date rather than just hook up with. And to be honest, she would _like_ to maybe date Kim Dahyun. Maybe.

 “Come on Sana, it can’t be any worse than failing.” Momo cooed at the girl in her lap, her hand stroking down her back gently.

 “You say that now, but you’ve never seen her Mo, you don’t understand that she is the bane of my existence with her cute skirts and little sweater paws when she carries her books.” Sana’s eyes went a little starry as she thought about the time Dahyun had worn that one skirt, the light blue one, with the cream sweater covered in little white hearts and the light blue collar of her button up shirt peeking over the edge. She had looked like every lesbians wet dream and probably didn’t even realize it.

 “Awwww someone’s in looooove.” Momo poked Sana in the cheek, the latter letting out a huff before rolling off of Momo’s lap.

 “Shut up I am not I just think she is god’s gift to girls.” Sana rolled her eyes before reaching for the door, it was currently Sunday ,and she needed all the study time she could get.

 “Keep telling yourself that!” Momo called after out as the door closed, falling over while laughing.

 Sana was screwed, and Momo knew it. She also knew it was going to be fun watching her slowly give up.

 

********

 By Monday night Sana had completely given up on studying. Nothing made sense and she felt the strong urge to cry.

  **Sana** : _momoooooooo~ save me T-T_

  **Momo** : _from what?_

  **Sana** : _none of this stuff makes sense to me and i'm gonna fail this class and have to sit through another semester of this torture by myself SEND HELP._

  **Momo** : _You know. There is someone who i think could help you out._

  **Sana:** _Who???_

  **Momo** : _Kim_

**Momo** : _Dah_

**Momo:** _hyun_

 

Sana sighed as she rolled around on her bed. Momo was a lousy best friend.

 

**Sana:** _I hate you_.

  **Momo:** _No you don’t you love me and my cuddles._

  **Sana;** _you only want me for my body I knew it_

  **Momo:** _No i also love you cause you bake me treats <3_

 

Sana sighed, tossing her phone onto the floor as she stared up at the ceiling. She knew Momo was right, as much as she hated to admit it, and that Dahyun was probably her only hope at passing this class. And she had to pass. She could not handle another semester of this without the distraction of her little mouse to make it bearable.

 

*******

 

In theory, Sana was cool and calm with her little plate of chocolate chip cookies she had baked to bribe Kim Dahyun into helping her study.

 In reality, She was actually a hot mess. Sana couldn’t remember the last time she had been this nervous to talk to someone as she watched Dahyun walk into the classroom and take her usual seat in the front. And she spent the entire hour and a half chewing on her pen trying to work up the nerve to actually go talk to her. By the time the class was over and she could see Dahyun putting her things back into her bag she sighed, it was now or never, and she had a lot to lose if this didn’t work, so she stood up, slowly making her way from where she was sitting in the back down to where Dahyun was, and sat down next to her.

  _Well, here goes nothing._

 “Hi! I’m Sana!” Sana turned so she was facing Dahyun, a smile on her face as she held her hand out, watching Dahyun was the other looked at her hand, then back at Sana, a small, shy smile, spreading on her face.

 “I know, we’ve been in the same class for five months.” Dahyun reached her own hand out and placed it in Sana’s, and Sana couldn’t help but  die a little bit over how small Dahyun’s hand was in her own. “I’m Dahyun.”

 Sana held back the urge to squeal, Dahyun’s voice was so soft and cute she wanted to wrap herself up in it. Maybe Momo was right, and she was in love.

 “These are for you!” Sana said, handing her the the plate of cookies.

 “Um, thank you. You didn’t have to-” Dahyun blushed as their fingers touched.

 “I actually have a huge favor to ask you! And I thought these would help since we’ve never actually talked before ya know.” Sana spoke quickly, stumbling over her words and she spoke.  “I’m failing this class, mostly because I don’t understand a lot of the work but also because it’s kind of boring. And I was hoping you could help me study for the final on Thursday so I don’t fail it and have to retake this class next semester.”

 Dahyun looked at Sana with wide eyes, her expression resembling a doe.

 “Oh. Sure, I don’t mind helping you study.” Dahyun gave Sana a small smile before pulling out her notebook and writing on a piece of paper before handing it to Sana. “I have another class after this, but if you want I can help you study tonight.”

 Sana stared at the piece of paper, her mind trying to process the phone number written on it. It had been that easy. All those months of watching Kim Dahyun from the back of the room and it had been that easy to get her number.

 Granted, it was so she could help her study, but still. She had spent months pining hopelessly and all it had taken was a plate of cookies to get her number.

 “Unless tomorrow works better…” Dahyun’s voice was soft, and she sounded a little unsure but it broke Sana out of her trance of staring at the paper.

 “Oh! No tonight is perfect! The more I can study the better, I really need it for this class.” Sana was flustered as Dahyun smiled at her, her cheeks slightly red as she put the last of her things into her back and pulled the strap up to her shoulder.

 “Okay! You can text me and I’ll give you my dorm number and stuff. My roommate has a date with her girlfriend so it should be pretty quiet.” Dahyun beamed at Sana, her hands smoothing down her skirt and Sana had to force herself not to let her eyes wander with Dahyun right in front of her.

 “That sounds perfect! I can bring snacks with me since you’re taking time out to help me!” Sana smiled, folding the paper and putting in her pocket.

 “Oh, you don’t have to!” Dahyun put her hands up in front of her, a shy look on her face.

 “Nonsense! I insist! You’re doing me a huge favor by helping me, it’s the least I can do.” Sana grabbed her bag off the floor, aware that Dahyun had another class to get to and didn’t want to make her late. “I’ll see you later tonight then?”

 “Yeah, just text me and I’ll give you a time and everything!” Dahyun adjusted the strap of her bag and stood up, making her way to the door but turning to Sana to wave before walking out.

 And this time, Sana allowed herself to let her eyes wander, taking in the cute cream skirt and black leggings, all the way to the little ankle boots, and back up to the soft pink long sleeve button up that was tucked into the skirt and her long dark brown hair.

 Sana was fucked.

 

*******

 

**Sana:** _I got Dahyun’s phone number._

**Momo:** _???_

**Sana:** _She’s going to help me study for the final. Tonight._

**Momo:** _awwwww look at my little Sana all grown up~_

**Sana:** _T-T her roommate has a date with their girlfriend tonight. So it’s just us._

**Sana:** _wait_

**Sana;** _her roommate's girlfriend._

**Sana:** _Boys don’t room with girls in the dorms_

**Sana:** _which means her roommate is a girl and has a girlfriend_

**Sana:** _Her roommate is gay_

**Sana:** _Momo_

**Sana:** _HER ROOMMATE IS GAY_

**Momo:** _okay and?_

**Sana** : _Well, what if that means Dahyun is gay too? What do i do?_

**Momo** : _You stare into her eyes and say “kim dahyun, i am in love with you. Will you be my lesbian lover for all eternity?”_

**Sana** : _I hate you. You’re not helping._

**Momo** : _keep telling yourself that! Be saaaaaaafe~_

 

Once again Sana was questioning why she was even friends with Momo, she was never any help in these situations. But there was no going back now, so Sana pulled out the piece of paper and finally texted Dahyun.

 

**Sana:** _Hi! It’s Sana! What time did you want me to come over?_

**Dahyun:** _Hey! I get out of class at 6, so maybe 7? If that’s not too late?_

**Sana:** _No 7 is fine!_

**Dahyun:** _okay, I’ll see at 7 then unnie!_

 

Sana’s eyes went wide and she made a very undignified sound when she read the word ‘unnie’. She had forgotten that Dahyun was actually still a freshman, Sana being the only junior in their intro to sociology class.

 

**Sana:** _see you then Dahyunnie~_

 

Sana cringed at her own awkwardness, wondering how she was even going to survive this night as she flopped onto her bed.

 

“Lord help me from embarrassing myself.” She whispered out loud, hoping that whatever god was out there he would take pity on her.

 

******

 

By six fortyfive Sana was showered, had a bag full of snacks and drinks, and dressed in a pair of warm leggings and her favorite soft sweater, a giant a-peach patch on the front, that Momo had given her for Christmas their freshman year as a joke (cause Momo means peach and in Momo’s word “you love me which means you love peaches” and Sana secretly loved it.), standing outside Dahyun’s dorm room.

 She was early, and didn’t know whether or not if Dahyun was back yet, so she stood there chewing the inside of her cheek debating on whether or not if she should knock or walk down the hall and come back in ten minutes, when she heard voices from inside the room.

 More than one. Which meant _someone_ in there, and it was dumb for her to just stand there. So she knocked, and held her breath while she waited for the door to open.

 When it did she was greeted by someone who certainly was not Dahyun, but looked to be about the same age with probably the biggest eyes she had ever actually seen.

 “Hi, I’m here to study with Dahyun. Is she here?” Sana tried to keep her voice even as the girl looked at her, a questioning look on her face as she raised one eyebrow.

 “You must be the girl from her Sociology class, come on in.” The girl opened the door further and stepped back, allowing Sana in before closing the door behind them. “I’m Jihyo, Dahyun’s roommate.”

 “It’s nice to meet you! I’m Sana!” Sana smiled, slightly intimidated by Jihyo as the girl watched her.

 “Mhm, Dahyun’s in her room, I’ll go let her know you’re here before I leave.” Jihyo said, walking over to one of the doors that had a little white board on it, Dahyun’s name written in a neat script with little drawings around it.

 “Dahyunnie, your friend is here!” Jihyo knocked twice before opening the door slightly.

 “Oh! Okay thank you JIhyo-unnie!” Sana could hear Dahyun but couldn’t see her as JIhyo blocked the door.

 Sana watched as Jihyo walked over to the door where their shoes were, her phone in her hand as she slipped her shoes on.

 “I’m leaving now Dahyun! I’ll be back later, have fun!” Jihyo called out and Sana squeaked when she fixed her with a  look before opening the door and leaving.

 

Sana had a feeling the look was meant to say ‘ _don’t hurt my Dahyunnie or I’ll kill you_ ’ and Sana would be lying if she said she wasn’t slightly intimidated by it. But she could understand.

 Dahyun looked innocent and well, Sana was not. And if she was Jihyo she would probably have been just as protective.

 “Sorry about Jihyo-unnie, she likes to baby me sometimes.” Sana jumped slightly at the sound of Dahyun’s voice behind her, turning around gasping slightly when she saw her.

 Dahyun was wearing cotton shorts, with a much too big Seol University hoodie swallowing her small frame. But what shocked her most was the hair, she had never seen Dahyun with her hair up and it showed off her multiple piercing on her ears. Something that Sana had not expected at all.

 “It’s okay! It’s good to have someone to look out for you sometimes.” Sana smiled, trying to hide how nervous she was.

 “Yeah, but it can be a lot sometimes. Especially when Jeongyeon-unnie joins in on it. Those two can be scary when they want to be.” Dahyun laughed softly, her fingers playing with the hem of her hoodie.

 “My friend Nayeon can be kind of scary sometimes too, so I understand!” Sana laughed, trying to cover up her awkwardness.

 They both stood there for a minute, neither of them sure what to do before Dahyun finally broke the silence.

 “I figured we could just study in my room, if that’s okay?” Dahyun bit her lip, looking a little unsure and shy as she spoke.

 “That’s fine, whatever you prefer is okay with me.”

 “Okay, come on in.” Dahyun stepped back, pushing her door open and sitting down at the little table in the middle of the room.

 Sana let herself look around, taking in the soft blue colors of the bedspread and pillows, and the little plants all over the room. On shelves, one in the middle of the table, and a few on the desk pushed up against the wall.

 “I like your plants, they’re cute and small, like you.” Sana mentally slapped herself, fighting the urge to turn invisible.

 “Oh, thanks! They’re succulents. I figured they would be harder to kill since you don’t have to really water them that much.” Dahyun laughed softly as she sat down, her legs folding gracefully under her.

 “I didn’t know that, maybe I should get a succulent. My room is boring bare when it comes to plants cause I kill everything.” Sana sat down across from Dahyun, placing the bag of snacks on the table and her bag with her books on the floor next to her. “I brought these for us while we study, you can pick first if you want.” Sana smiled, opening the bag and showing Dahyun the many snacks inside.

 “You didn’t have to bring so many!” Dahyun’s eyes lit up as she reached in the bag, pulling out a small packet of melon flavored mochi.

 “It’s okay, my friend Momo eats a lot so I usually have lots of snacks on hand. Eat as much you want! You’re really saving me by helping me study for this final.” Sana set the bag down, taking a box of pepero for herself as she opened up her notebook.

 

****

 

The two spent the next three hours studying, Dahyun taking the time to explain the things Sana didn’t understand (which to be fair, was most of what their teacher said would be on the test) and giving her little tips on how to remember things.

 It wasn’t until they heard the door to the room open that they looked up to see how much time had passed.

 “That must be Jihyo-unnie and Jeongyeon.” Dahyun stretched her arms above her head before standing up and peaking around her door.

 “Are they being gross and kissing?” Sana giggled when Dahyun sat back down, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

 “Oh no, Jeongyeon-unnie is asexual,they don’t really do that stuff with each other. ” Dahyun blushed a deeper shade of red before yawning, her face scrunching up in the cutest way.

 “Oh.” Sana had heard the term asexual before, and only had a vague understanding of it, but she was a firm believer in ‘to each their own’ and wasn’t one to judge others seeing as how she had been judged more than once herself and didn’t find it very fun.

 “They’re cute together though, and it’s nice having someone older to talk to about being asexual.” Dahyun yawned again, her hand coming up to cover her mouth this time.

 “It’s getting late, I should probably go and let you sleep.” Sana stifled her own yawn, already grabbing her books and putting them back in her bag before standing up. “Thank you so much Dahyunnie, you make a lot more sense than our professor does.”

 “You’re welcome, I can help some more tomorrow if you want?” Dahyun  played with the pen in her hand and she looked at Sana, an unsure look in her eyes.

 “Are you sure? You’ve already done a lot for me tonight.” Sana chewed on her lip again, adjusting the strap of her bag nervously.

 “Of course! Studying is always more fun with someone else.” Dahyun smiled, her whole face lighting up when Sana nodded.

 “Okay then! We can study in my room tomorrow if you want? I only class in the morning so I’m free after twelve.” Sana shifted on her feet slightly, feeling butterflies in her stomach as Dahyun looked up at her.

 “I have class till twelve thirty but I can come over after that, and I’ll bring the snacks this time.” Dahyun smiled, and Sana fought the urge to lean down and kiss her on her nose with how cute she looked.

 “Okay! I’ll see you tomorrow then!” Sana gave a little wave before turning around to leave.

 “Goodnight Sana-unnie.” Dahyun said over a yawn, and Sana had to resist her urge to turn around and crawl into bed with Dahyun and squish her face.

 

******

 

The next morning was rough. Sana regretted choosing a class with a nine am start time, even if it was her favorite of the week. It was always a struggle to wake up on time and not want to just skip poetry all together, especially considering she had spent a good hour on the internet looking up stuff about being asexual after she had gotten back to her room last night.

 Dahyun had mentioned that Jihyo’s girlfriend was asexual, and Sana was pretty sure that Dahyun had tried to subtly tell her she was as well. So Sana was curious as to what that meant.

 And her good friend naver had been helpful in supplying her with a plethora of information. And while she herself couldn’t relate to not being sexually attracted to people, she understood it in theory. Sort of.

Sana had more than a little experience in the sex department, so to try and imagine what it was like to not have an interest in sex was odd. Especially since she had admitted to herself that she wouldn’t mind being like that with Dahyun. Not that she would try and push the younger to do anything she didn’t want to, that wasn’t how she was. She respected Dahyun enough to respect that if she was asexual, not to push her boundaries. That would be beyond wrong and-

 Sana stopped walking when she saw Dahyun, and some girl she vaguely recognized from one of her writing classes, standing outside of a classroom. She was close enough to see them and read their lips as they spoke (a skill she had learned in order to spy on people and prided herself in).

 The girl was asking Dahyun out. Sana swallowed the jealousy that was forming in her throat, making her want to run over and whisk Dahyun away. But she stood there, angling herself behind the corner so that they wouldn’t be able to see her as she watched Dahyun blush, and shake her head slightly.

 She thanked the girl, but politely declined before smiling, and Sana would be a liar if she said she wasn’t relieved when Dahyun walked away first.

 Sana watched as Dahyun walked past her, a blush on her cheeks, and went into one of the classrooms at the end of the hall. She felt bad for hiding, but she honestly didn’t know what she would say to Dahyun after watching that. Especially considering the weird amount of joy she felt that Dahyun had said no.

 Sana wanted to be the one that Dahyun said yes to, the one that got to hold her hand and kiss her forehead and go on cute dates with. And if that’s all they did, Sana was okay with that. She could already see herself being happy with just having Dahyun in her life and loving her, even if it took her some time to understand her completely. She thought Dahyun was probably worth it.

 

She was so fucked.

 

*******

 

By one in the afternoon Sana was beyond nervous. After coming to the realization that she indeed wanted to date Kim Dahyun aka the cutest person she had ever seen, she had called Momo. Who was only slightly helpful with her advice of _“just ask her out, what’s the worst that can happen? She says no, and just wants to be friends?”_

 Which okay, wouldn’t be the end of the world, but Sana wasn’t sure how well she could handle that rejection.

 After seeing Dahyun in her little cute shorts and too big hoodie, her hair in a messy ponytail, she had admittedly spent a good amount of time thinking about getting to see her like that more often. And okay maybe she also thought about buying Dahyun more plants cause she wants to see her face light up, and wanted to watch her eat mochi cause she made cute little faces when she did.

 Momo was right, Sana was so in love it was sad at this point.

 She was pulled from her pining by a knock on her door, and panicked because she knew it was Dahyun.

 Sana stood in her living room, very grateful that she had gotten a single room this year and didn’t have to worry about a roommate watching her make a fool of herself in front of her very cute crush, and took a deep breath before opening the door.

 “Dahyunnie~ come in! Make yourself at home!” Sana smiled, opening the door wide to let the younger in.

 “Hi Sana-unnie! I brought snacks from the cafe.” Dahyun stopped to take her shoes off before walking into the little living room, setting a bag on the table and taking out a box of little assorted cakes.

 “Wah~ those look yummy, I can make some tea if you want.” Sana went into the small kitchen, grabbing some plates from the cupboard and two cups to make tea.

 “Only if you don’t mind!” Dahyun blushed as she sat down, her hands reaching up to pull her hair into a ponytail and Sana wanted to coo. She looked so cute with her hair pulled back.

 “I don’t mind at all, what kind of tea do you want? I have green tea with cherry blossoms in it, and some chai tea too.” Sana filled her tea kettle before pulling the boxes of tea out of the little box she kept them in.

 “The green tea sound yummy, thank you Unnie!” Dahyun smiled and Sana melted a little bit. This girl was going to be the death of her.

 Sana watched Dahyun set out her notebooks as she made the tea, putting the cups and plates for the cakes on a little tray before carrying it over the living room.

 “Careful, it’s hot.” Sana said, placing one of the cups in front of Dahyun before handing her a plate.

 “It smells good!” Dahyun said, lifting the cup to take a sip, Sana’s eyes watching the happy little smile form on her lips and secretly wishing she could lean over and kiss her. “Ah~ it’s yummy~” Dahyun sighed, making Sana melt a little bit more.

 “I’m glad you like it! Which cake do you want Dahyun-ah?” Sana busied herself by  setting their plates up, taking the strawberry one for herself since it was her favorite, and putting the chocolate raspberry one on a plate for Dahyun when she pointed to it.

 They continued to eat and drink their tea in silence, apart from the little noises of happiness Dahyun kept making and Sana was pretty sure they weren’t good for her health.

 

*******

 

Sana was now certain of two things. One, she was not taking this class ever again because she actually had a chance at passing the final after hours of Dahyun helping her and making things much easier to understand and remember. And two, she was one hundred percent in love with Dahyun and wanted to be her girlfriend and call her cute everyday.

 “Dahyun-ah, you’re the best!” Sana fake cried, leaning her torso over her little coffee table now that all of their books had been put away.

 “I’m not the best Unnie, I just like this class a lot and remember things easily.” Dahyun laughed softly, her arms stretching over her head.

 “Shush, Unnie thinks you’re the best so it’s true.” Sana yawned, her face scrunching up and making Dahyun giggle, a sound Sana would like to hear more often because it sounded like music to her ears.

 “Mm if you say so then.” Dahyun half whispered as she lowered herself down onto the other side of the table, her face inches from Sana’s and her arm pressed against the older’s, the two of them laying there staring at one another.

 They stayed like that for a while, content in the silence around them as their hands slowly got closer, their fingers touching just slightly.

 “Dahyunnie~ why are you so cute.” Sana sighed, her fingers nudging Dahyun’s as the younger blushed.

 “I think you’re tired and slightly delusional Unnie.” Dahyun laughed softly, her fingers nudging Sana’s back.

 “No I’m not, I always think you’re cute, even before I asked you to help me study.” Sana lifted her hand to poke Dahyun’s nose, smiling when it crinkled as Dahyun pouted.

 “Well you’re cute too, so there.” Dahyun stuck her tongue out, her eyes closing as Sana laughed.

 “I really wanna kiss you, and ask you to go out with me Dahyun-ah.” Sana sighed, her fingers touching Dahyun’s cheek softly before resting them on the table again.

 She held her breath as she waited for Dahyun to respond, to say something, anything. A small pit in her stomach filling with anxiety as the silence fell around them.

 “No you don’t, I’m weird. You don’t want to date me Sana-unnie.” Dahyun’s voice was barely a whisper as she turned her face away from Sana.

 Sana didn’t hesitate before running her fingers through Dahyun’s hair (she had taken it out of the ponytail while they were having another snack break, a reward for studying so much)

 “You’re not weird Dahyunnie.” Sana whispered, her heart aching for the girl across from her.

 “I am. I don’t-” Sana could hear the quiver in Dahyun’s voice as she spoke, and it made her heart clench in her chest. “ I don’t like things that everyone else does. I don’t feel that way about anyone. I know I like girls, and I want to date them, but I don’t-”

 “Shh, it’s okay Dahyun-ah, it’s okay not to not like certain things. Or to not feel a certain way about sex. It doesn’t make you weird, it makes you, it makes you you Dahyunnie.” Sana pushed herself up and walked around to the other side of the table to sit next to Dahyun. Her arms reaching out to pull her close and stroke her hair.

 “It’s okay to not want to have sex with anyone, and to not feel sexually attracted to people. I might not understand feeling like that, but I do know that I like you Dahyun, and think you’re special and cute and have a silly side and I wouldn’t mind getting to be the person to see it.” Sana let Dahyun scoot herself closer, her arms wrapping around Sana’s waist as she breathed in deeply. “And if you don’t wanna do those things with me, that’s okay. We don’t have to. I like you for you, even if we don’t know each other that well. But I do want to get to know you better Dahyun-ah. Cause you’re cute and sweet. And let me have my favorite flavor of cake.”

 “I got it for you, because you ate all the strawberry flavored things last night. I figured you liked strawberry the best so I picked them for you unnie.” Dahyun sucked in a deep breath before laughing softly, her breath warm against Sana’s shoulder.

 “So thoughtful you little cutie.” Sana cooed, nuzzling Dahyun with her cheek.

 “If you pass the final.” Dahyun said, her voice sounding less shaky and clear now that she wasn’t crying anymore.

 “What?”

 “I’ll date you if you pass the final tomorrow, that was I can still see you even though you won’t be in the class anymore.” Dahyun leaned back, her eyes still wet from crying before poking Sana in the cheek.

 “Really?!” Sana squeaked, her face lighting up like a little kid on Christmas after opening the present they had wanted the most.

 “Really, but you have to pass!” Dahyun giggled before pulling back slightly, so that she was no longer in Sana’s lap.

 “I’m holding you to that and I’m going to pass that final, just you watch!” Sana couldn’t help but laugh with how happy she was.

 She was going to pass that test, and then she was going to make Kim Dahyun her girlfriend if it was the last thing she ever did.

 

*******

 

Sana paced anxiously as she waited for her grades to be posted, Dahyun sitting on her couch with her laptop open in front of her.

 “Are you sure you don’t want to be the one to open it?” Dahyun laughed, the sound ringing in the air.

 “I can’t, what if I didn’t pass? What if I have to take the class again?” Sana whined, her eyes closing as she heard the little ‘ding’ from the computer.

 “Well, if you have to take it again I can just tutor you to make sure you pass. But it does mean you have to wait to ask me out till then.” Dahyun stuck her tongue out, even though she knew Sana wasn’t looking at her seeing as how she was now laying on the floor.

 “Come here you big baby, come look.” Dahyun laughed as Sana groaned but stood up, slowly making her way to sit next to Dahyun on the couch.

 In the week after their little confession they had gotten closer. Dahyun had taken to spending a lot of her free time in Sana’s room, the two of them watching movies or just talking about random things. Dahyun had even gotten Sana a little succulent as an early Christmas gift, since she would be going back home for the holidays and wouldn’t get to actually see Sana on Christmas day.

 They had also talked a lot about things Dahyun did and didn’t like, what was okay for Sana to do. Cuddling was okay, which they did often. Usually with Dahyun curled up under Sana’s arm or her head in her lap as Sana softly played with her long hair, occasionally tickling her behind the ear cause it made the younger blush. The younger was okay with simple things like that, with just general affection.

 “Oh my god.” Sana felt like crying, her chest feeling tight as she looked at the computer screen.

 “You know what this means right unnie?” Dahyun turned to look at Sana, her face blank. “It means you can officially ask me to be your girlfriend now.” Dahyun smiled, her face lighting up as Sana squealed.

 “Kim Dahyun, would you do me the honor of going out with me?” Sana reached for Dahyun’s hand, something else they talked about being okay, and laced their fingers together gently, waiting for Dahyun to reply.

 “Mmmm, I don’t know…” Dahyun smiled when Sana pouted at her, a small whine leaving her lips when Dahyun laughed. “Yes.”

 Sana smiled wide, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she pulled Dahyun close to hold her. Her whole body filling with pure joy as the younger wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled into her shoulder, her favorite place to be when she was feeling embarrassed.

 “Kim Dahyun I’m so happy I could kiss you!” Sana laughed, her body feeling light as she rocked them back and forth and then froze.

 Kissing wasn’t something that they had talked about yet, and Sana didn’t know if the younger was okay with that.

 “Can I kiss you?” Sana pulled back slightly so she could see Dahyun’s face.

 Dahyun was blushing, her cheeks red as she bit her lip.

 “Yeah.” Dahyun said softly, “Kissing is okay.”

 Sana smiled before leaning in, hesitating for just a second to give Dahyun the chance to change her mind, but when she didn’t, Sana gently pressed her lips to Dahyun’s.

 And it was simple, nothing fancy, just their lips softly pressed together for a second before pressing more firmly, a happy little noise escaping both of them, and then they were pulling away. Bright smiles on their faces as they laughed together. Sana couldn’t remember the last time she was so completely happy. But she knew that the feeling wasn’t going to fade anytime soon as Dahyun made her way into the older’s lap, her head resting on her shoulder as Sana leaned back into the couch, her arms effortlessly wrapping themselves around her little Dahyunnie.

 “Thank you for asking unnie.” Dahyun sighed, her voice soft, and Sana knew the younger girl was closing her eyes to fall asleep. It was late, and they had been up early to spend time with their friends before everyone went their different ways for Christmas break.

 “You don’t have to thank me Dahyunnie, I’ll always ask, and if you don’t want to do something, we won’t do it. I promise.” Sana whispered, kissing the top of Dahyun’s head as she rubbed her hand up and down her back.

 “Mmmmm okay.” Dahyun whispered, her body getting slightly heavier in Sana’s lap as she fell asleep.

 

She hadn’t told her yet, and wanted to wait for the right time to make it special, but Sana loved Kim Dahyun, and would give her the world and everything else Dahyun would let her give to her. But most importantly, she would give Dahyun her heart.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading to the end! i hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it. and who knows, maybe ill write a prequel if i feel so inclined.  
> kudos are treasured and give me incentive to write more fluff. also feel free to yell at me on tumblr @incorrect-blackpink-quotes.  
> <3


End file.
